Take the Plunge
by The Serendipity
Summary: One of those 7th year stories about how Lily falls for James after he does something stupidly sweet. NOT! But kind of... More like she finds the true James and he finds the true Lily
1. Chapter 1

Take the Plunge

If you take my hand

We'll close our eyes and count to ten

And take the leap of faith

Come on let's go!

I'm divin' in, I'm goin' deep

In all my head I wanna be

Caught in the rush, lost in the flow

In all my head I wanna go

The river's deep, the river's wide

The river's water is alive

So sink or swim I'm diving in!

-Dive, Steven Curtis Chapman

The students of Hogwarts were witnessing a miracle. James Potter and Lily Evans being _civil_ to each other. Well, they were heads, so it was kind of necessary, but this was ridiculous!

Most of the Hogwarts population had already been at breakfast when the two heads walked in. But as they came, it was only the first years who didn't know the head's history that weren't shocked at what they saw.

James appeared to be animatedly telling a story or joke to Lily, and to everyone's disbelief, she was laughing and seemed to be enjoying herself. And it looked like she would be laughing for a while. Not only that too, but was James carrying her book bag? Something was up.

Since the beginning of school just over a month ago, Lily and James _had_ been getting along a little better each week. James hadn't asked Lily out even once, and had only yelled at him once. But it was for a good cause. He and Sirius had been waltzing on the Gryffindor dinner table singing love songs to the Slytherins and McGonagall. It had been funny until Sirius put his foot on Lily's plate and slipped onto her lap. Then she got mad. So she yelled. But it didn't really count because she was giggling to hard to sound mad.

Not even the first day in the train had shown a semblance to the previous years. They had boarded the train, dropped off their trunks, and then gone off to the prefects' compartment. That had been the first day of surprises.

Instead of Remus Lupin, or Riley Maud from Ravenclaw as Head Boy, Lily's companion in the head department would be James Potter. Who hadn't even been a prefect. But Lily had seen how much he had changed sixth year, so she wasn't _too_ shocked. In fact she had thought several times last year that it was too bad he wasn't a prefect because he would make a great head boy. Clearly Dumbledore had thought the same thing. That made Lily happy. _She _thought like Albus Dumbledore. _The_ greatest wizard alive.

On the train Lily's thoughts were proven correct. James had already memorized all the rules (although that may have been because he had previously broken all of them) and was prepared with a patrol schedule for everyone to fill out. He also was fair with the younger prefects. Truth be told, Lily also did these things, but she decided to let him have his moment.

And even after the meeting James had treated her as if she were just his fellow head. That is until all of the other prefects had cleared out to patrol the train, and Lily and James were beginning to walk out the door.

"Wait, Lily," James had said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the compartment, "I just wanted to, don't cut me off please, I just wanted to let you know that I haven't given up on you, but, for the sake of both of ours' sanity, I would like for us to try to be just friends. Could you do that? Please? That's all I'm asking."

Lily pondered what he was saying for a minute. She didn't really expect what he was now saying to be coming from his mouth, but his words were true, and so she shrugged and answered, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, but mark my word Potter-"

"Could we try for James? Since we're friends and all? It would make more sense."

" Fine, James. If you go back to being a mindless jerk, you won't even get a shot at friends. And don't you dare try hexing anyone in the halls or I will shoot you down myself." Lily started to walk away and then turned, " Great job in the meeting by the way. You were great with those Hufflepuff fifth years," she said with a grin, then headed off to find her friends Heather and April in their compartment at the back of the train before heading ff for head patrol.

James on the other hand just leaned against the doorframe staring after Lily for a minute. Then he slowly sighed and sauntered off to his compartment for a rendezvous with his fellow Marauders, and maybe Frank. Who knew if Frank would be there or not? It all depended on wether or not he had gone off to find Alice yet.

"Boys," he began as he walked in, "this is gonna be the year of the century. This is the year I finally get the girl of my dreams, the lovely Lily Evans."

Remus and Sirius just rolled their eyes while Peter stifled a giggle at James' goofy expression. They had no idea at almost how true that statement was.

* * *

AN: Anyone got an opinion? The song lyrics will eventually fit with the story, and the story wiil soon get back to the breakfast table, but for now this has been Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

James was struggling. He wanted so, so much for Lily to really like him. But he still wanted to be James. He wanted to run around pulling pranks like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to give flippant responses in class. Most of all, he_ really _wanted to get out of patrol duties tomorrow.

Actually, he needed to get out of patrol Saturday night. There was no way he was missing a full moon. Not a chance.

He liked being a head boy of course, and he liked being someone that could be respected as a person another could count on. That's why he had to go. And if Lily wouldn't let him, then he was in trouble, because he would be stuck. Get the girl I adore to trust me, our break an old trust for a good cause. There was only one answer. Talk to Dumbledore.

"Mint chocolate butterflies," James told the guards of Dumbledore's office.

"Access granted," one of them responded a robot-ish type voice as they both stepped away.

"What's with them?" James murmured aloud.

"Sirius. Who else?"

James jumped about two feet in the air at the sound of Lily's voice as she stepped out of the stairwell to the Headmaster's office.

"You missed a movie night in the Room of Requirement two days ago when you were on patrol duties, and Remus, Sirius, Frank, and a few girls watched this weird American movie Star Wars, and apparently Sirius has jinxed most entrances with guards to sound like robots. It's really kind of funny until… Why are you giving me that look?"

"How did you find that out before I did?"

"Easy, I was the one that caught Sirius jinxing everything."

"He came up with a prank on his own and didn't tell me?" James asked in disbelief. "I didn't even know they watched that movie."

Noticing his sad expression Lily decided to tell the truth. "Oh bother! I can't believe you fell for it!"

"Fell for what?"

"The idea that Sirius pranked without you!" Lily nearly shouted while laughing hysterically.

"Huh?"

"Really James. I don't believe you." Lily stated while shaking her head. "The girls and I felt like you boys were slacking. This castle is just too quiet without The Marauders pulling at least one major prank a week. You guys haven't had anything huge since start of term."

"…Wait, so you and Heather and April and the others did this?" James asked, stunned.

"Yup." Lily seemed almost prideful to give this answer. That shocked James even more.

"So… it's okay if I pull pranks again…?"

"YES! The whole castle is bored out of it's mind without you four. Besides, don't you need to start corrupting other young minds to continue on your dirty work once you graduate?" Lily was sounding a little exasperated. "So long as you don't start hexing people again for reason what so ever, or hexing them at all really, I don't care. I actually prefer school with a bit of fun in it."

"You've got a point about corrupting those young minds. This place is pretty lame without the Marauders and their classics, isn't it? Any suggestions for Mini-Marauder recruits?" James asked with full confidence.

"Hmm… I would try for Sam Gibbons, who is a thirds year and Caleb Pratchey, who is a second year and is very good friends with Gibbons."

"Wait, are you seriously going along with this?"

"Wow James. For someone who claims to be in love with me, you really underestimate my sense of humor if you think I want the pranks to end when we graduate. It wouldn't be fair to next years first years."

"True, very true. Miss Evans, as an apology, how would you like to become a honorary Marauder for the stealthy execution of a prank and encouragement to further the Marauder legacy?"

"Why I would love to Sir James, but I believe my inauguration will have to wait a while because I have a feeling you were on your way to discuss something with Professor Dumbledore before we so hilariously stopped each other."

"You know, you are once again correct. I guess I should be on my way up."

"'Kay then, see you later."

"See ya," James replied before heading up the tower.

When he reached the top he paused to knock on the door and when he heard a cheerful "Come in!", he turned the knob and let himself in.

"Welcome James. Interesting conversation you and Miss Evans had down there. I must remember that security spell to let me hear and see what's going on down there more often," Dumbledore said with the usual mischievous glint in his eye. "I believe you wanted to talk to me about Saturday patrols, yes? Why didn't you ask Miss Evans. I'm Sure she would understand. She knows far more than you believe she does about your monthly outings, and is really quite the compassionate woman. I think that answer all your questions. Have a nice day Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stated with a grin and without a seconds hesitation, and James knew he was dismissed.

When he got o the bottom of the stairs, he was surprised to see Lily still there. "So was there something you needed to ask me?" she said with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, how do you know about Remus?" He figured she was going to let him off duty.

Lily sighed, rolled her eyes, smiled and began talking as they walked back to the Gryffindor commons. "It was too hard actually. I really didn't even try to figure anything out. Remus and I were scheduled to patrol one night on a full moon, and rather than continue keeping secrets from me for the next three years, he came clean and told me."

"He told you just like that?" James asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

"Just like that."

"He didn't even tell Sirius, Peter and me until second year, _after _we had asked Dumbledore what was going on!"

"Well, I guess he wasn't too concerned with what I thought about him, whereas with you three, you were his best friends and therefore he was frightened to lose you. When told me you three were animagi, I couldn't believe it. It's such a difficult bit of magic! For Peter especially!"

"Well, transfiguration _is_ our best subject."

"Anyway, I've gotten Abbie Crellin and Loren Gynecki, the sixth year Hufflepuffs to take duty for us Saturday night, so you're all clear to go help Remus with that fury little problem of his."

"Thanks so much for this Lily. And don't forget that we need to plan your inaugural ceremony," James said with a wink.

"I'm looking forward to it. Catawampus," Lily said while opening the portrait door behind the Fat Lady.

"Enter you may," the Fat Lady said in a very Yoda-ish voice as she swung wide open, causing James to laugh.

"Did I forget to mention some of them also impersonate the characters?" Lily asked as they laughed their way into the commons. She was starting to get used to James Potter.

* * *

AN: Sorry 'bout the wait, but I was working on my Twilight short story and I takes me a while to type even though I been thruogh plenty of computer courses.

Next chapter I plan to throw this further from any sort of cliche plot, so look forward to another chapter close to a week from now.

Until then, farewell.

P.S. Here is my disclaimer: I'm only famous as the loudest person in my band at school.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Moony told Evans about his furry little problem just like _that_? And he told her we were animagi without asking if we minded? Didn't he think that she might have ratted us out? What was he thinking?! And we were only in fifth year! Hadn't he told us he didn't want anyone else to know until after graduation?..."

James zoned out of listening to Sirius' ranting. He had been going at it for almost an hour, and personally, James didn't think it was that big of a deal. It was more interesting to stare at his bed curtains. Was there a scorch mark on there?

Sure, Moony had kept a secret from them, but they all had secrets, Sirius especially.

"Sirius, cool it!" James finally shouted, cutting Sirius off. "Yes, Moony kept it a secret that he told Lily, but that doesn't mean that he did anything wrong. And if you were so worried about being found as an illegal animagus, you shouldn't have worried about becoming one. I don't see why you're so mad anyway. If anyone should be mad that would be _me_, because he told my girl. Besides, you've always loved to show off how good at magic you are. Now you're almost defensive… wait you are being defensive! What haven't you been telling us Sirius?" If James had been a cat, he was sure the curiosity would have been killing him.

"It's nothing. Shouldn't you be he one freaking out anyway? I mean, Lily knows your secret. What if she tells someone?" Sirius raged while pacing around the dorm.

"Is that why you're freaking out? You think Lily will tell the girls that you do dangerous illegal activities and them no one will want to date you?" James asked from where he was laying on his bed with his head dangling upside down. "Good grief. Never stopped you before."

"James, it no longer just _any_ girl. I finally want to find one I think I might really like. You know genuinely. I'm tired of being a heartless player."

"Say what?! Sirius Black saying he wants to give up speed dating and playing for twue wuv?" Darn muggle movie. Giving him funny pronunciations. He was going to have to talk to Lily about all the weird ideas she was giving him.

"James, please help me. I don't want to damn myself. The rest of my family has, and I don't want to be anything like them."

"Sirius, believe me. You are nothing like you family. Nothing! Do you hear. I know ou have few good relatives though, and you should be _proud_ of them. Like you Aunt Andromeda and your uncle you left you all that money. Just because you're a Black doesn't mean you will be like them. You don't have to stop dating whomever you like just because you are worried about your soul. All you have to do is be the Sirius I know, you'll be just fine."

Sirius chuckled in an oh-now-I-get-it way. "You know, that's what Moony said too."

James felt his jaw drop. "And you didn't believe him!?" he cried.

Sirius shrugged. "Moony may know and understand all things smat peopl ways, but James, you're the on that knows me head to toe, and really knows if I really have a chance. You're my best mate, and most the time it's almost as if we were brothers. You are the one I was going to believe no matter what."

"Then that's what I'm here for, mate." James got what Sirius was saying now, and was currently feeling a little touched. "But if you think that means I'm going to help you snag a date with that Ravenclaw sixth year who turned you down last week, you've got another thing comin'. She plays beater on her house team, and _wow_, can she throw a punch."

"Oh well, part two seems like it would be a waste then..." Sirius taunted with a scheming gleam to his eye.

"What scheme?"

"The part of the scheme where I tell you what I overheard Heather saying about a certain redhead who said something about a certain quidditch captain she may no longer be opposed to dating..." And with that, Sirius began walking out the door whistling the new Weird Sisters' love song.

"Sirius! Wait up! Tell me, please!" James begged.

"I knew I could get him," Sirius muttered under his breath as he turned around to relay the news. He was right. He knew James better than he knew his own brother.

* * *

"Lily, I honestly don't beleive what I'm hearing. You might have well just said you like James Potter!" April had exclaimed that morning at breakfast, after Lily told them about a few jokes she and James had been sharing.

"I did not! I said he wasn't the prat he used to be and that if he had always been like he was now, maybe I would have said yes to him. I said nothing about liking him," Lily stated arrogantly.

"You might as well have," Heather retorted.

"No way!"

"Lily, calm down! We're just teasing you. We know you don't like Potter."

"James," Lily calmy corrected.

"Whatever. Let's go find Isaiah. He promised to help me finish my Arithmancy homework before class,"April said.

"Fine," Lily mitter aloud, and then added to herself, "Maybe I am starting to like James Potter. I better keep this to myself." And without another thought, she rushed to catch up with Heather and April, who were gossiping over who's boyfriend was better looking. Currently, Heather was winning, and April was trying to convince her otherwise, without success.

* * *

AN: My sincerest apologies for the delay.I was, umm, temporarily _banned_ from anything computer related. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

"Did Lily just say what I think I heard her say?" Sirius asked with a dumbfound look on his face. He had followed Lily under James' invisibility cloak so he could try to scare her and her friends as a small prank.

"That depends on what you believe you heard her say on whether or not she said what you think she said," said one of the ghosts whose name Sirius did not know.

"That made no sense what-so-ever mate," Sirius muttered. It sounded like an insult to him, and he didn't like those.

"Clearly not one up to Ravenclaw stature," the ghost sniffed.

"Then why don't you tell me what she said, oh-wise one."

"Pleasure. She said, "Maybe I am starting to like James Potter", whoever that is. If he acts like you she should try for someone smarter. You seem a little mentally dull." And with that the ghost began to glide away.

"Oy! James and I are perfectly smart. Nothing less than an A in three years!" Sirius yelled after the ghost. "And that was exactly what I thought she said!" he added after second thought. _Wow, James is gonna flip. He still thinks Lily would shoot him down in a heartbeat or less. Maybe she still would, but he's getting closer. Should I tell him... Na, save it for when I need a 'favor'. _

* * *

"Wait, Lily said that? Did anyone else hear her? Dang, what if I screw up now? I'll be doomed!" James' rapid-fire questions were coming at light speed as he reacted to what Sirius had Just told him. "Sirius, what am I gonna do? Of she likes me, then am I. . . would it be the right thing to do to ask her out now?"

"Well, right now you're going to get me a date with that Ravenclaw. My advice to what you do next is just continue doing what you're doing. What you do next is whatever you've been doing. When it's obvious she likes you, drag her to a broom closet and give her a kiss. While she's still entranced by your snogging expertise, ask her out. Works every time, mate." Sirius suggested nonchalantly.

James let out a laugh. "Sure mate. That's the way to Lily Evans' heart. And the way to your girl is by throwing a pumpkin pudding in her face."

"Really? 'Cause that would be so easy."

"I was joking Pads. Try your broom cupboard trick on her. I'll bet under all her mean girl show, she's a sodding romantic."

"You really think that will work?"

"Sure. Just don't jump her from behind. You may not live to kiss her."

"Right-o mate," said Sirius jumping from his spot on the bed. "Wish me luck!"

"Get lost, mutt."

"Thanks!" James heard through the closed door.

"You need it, mate." He mumbled. Standing, he glanced over the room and stretched his arms over his head. Seeing the clock, he decided he should head off to the prefects meeting. _I don't need Lily to get mad at me now. That would just really suck._

As he sauntered through the commons he saw Peter reading a note by the fire. Deftly, James looked over his friends shoulder and read a line of the note. '… why cannot we persuade you? You know…'

_Strange. Pete usually shows us his mail. His uncle isn't known for using small letters. Maybe it's just something he found. Oh-well, doesn't matter. I got a meeting to get to._

James was just walking through the door to the transfiguration room, where they were meeting when he ran smack into Heather.

"Whoops! Sorry James. Lily's waiting in there for you, but I'd wait just a minute or two before going in. She and April are having an… in depth discussion right now."

"Anything I should worry about?"

"Oh, no. It's just that April wants her to date Isaiah's cousin in Hufflepuff, and she doesn't want to… And Lily asked me to not let any others in. I guess she doesn't want them to see the head girl in a fight." With that Heather shrugged and began to walk away. "You'll keep the others out, right?" she asked over her shoulder. "I'm keeping Charlie waiting. We were supposed to meet up to study. See you!"

_Sure, I'll keep the others out, but I think Dumbledore's 'spying' spell might be handy right now. What was it again? Oh, right…_

"April, I don't care if you need another couple to double with. I _refuse_ to date your boyfriends cousin. I will not date someone I don't like! That would be using them! If you were asking me to go with someone I liked, then maybe I would, but NO!"

"Lily, please? And If you won't go with Tyler, then who will you go with. Tyler's a good guy and all. It's not like he's ugly or dumb, or anything. Just tell me. It can't be that bad." A pause in sound. "Why are you blushing? There's only one guy that you could like that would make you… Wait, you don't, do you?" Another moment of silence. "And just when were April and I going to hear about this?! Lily! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew this would be the response. It's not really a big deal that I like him. But honestly I don't know if I would actually date them. I don't really know what I could say. It's a hard way to feel." James heard Lily's voice speak for the first time.

"Well, I won't ask you to do anymore double dates for now, but Lils, anytime you want things moved along a little faster, just let us know. But I swear, if no progress is made for the better by Thanksgiving, I will take your matters into my own hands. I'll see you in a bit."

Then all James heard was footsteps. Quickly he removed the spell.

"Oh! Hey James! Lily's inside. I just needed to ask her a favor. See you 'round?"

"Uh-huh," James nodded as he looked in the room at Lily.

"Hi James! Ready for the meeting? We need to cover those once a month changes. I think we missed a few months. And we need to remind the Hufflepuff fourth years that they aren't immune to detentions. Apparently one of them tried to get away with something for that reason," Lily let out a small giggle, "Even Sirius wouldn't something so dumb."

"Yeah, he really does have something of a brain. He actually beats my grades occasionally."

"Really? I mean, I knew he was clever. How else would you two pull off all those ridiculous pranks? Sure you and Remus are smart, but Sirius is too involved to not be one of the key plotters."

"How do you know so much about our pranks anyway?"

"I'm head girl. I've always paid attention to everyone," Lily answered with a wolfish grin.

"Ah, well I think the meeting will start soon. It appears we are all almost here." James scanned the gathering group. "Yep. Just missing a few Slytherins. Oops, here they come. Shall I start?"

Lily nodded.

"Then here goes… Welcome! Gather up and quiet down. Tonight we will be going over…"

And the rest of the meeting was a dull blur. It wouldn't be until the next weekend that anything truly new happened.

* * *

AN: I apologize this took so long, for anyone who cares! I was feeling stuck on how to continue this, but the ideas are starting to flow again, so hopefully I can update more frequently. Enjoy, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

"So Lily Billy…?"

"Grrr! Don't call me that!"

"Lily Bug, then?"

"No!"

"Lily-Petal? Lily-Rose? Lilykins? Lune la Lily? Lily the S-"

"Sirius, stop! Go be annoying somewhere else! Or do you need something? And if that's the case, just tell me what you want already. And enough of the stupid nicknames! Lil seems to work just fine for everyone else. Or does your superiority complex make it neurologically impossible for you to be rational when attempting to gain my attention?" fired off a rather bemused Lily.

"You dare attempt to oh so vainly demote my rather gifted intelligence? Bah! Lily, I'm shocked," Sirius said in mock innocence while placing his hands over his heart. "I would have expected someone so well learned as you would know that while I often portray a fool, I truly do know what the 'big words', because as the saying goes, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. I prefer to not shame myself, so I learn the words that people try to use to confuse one who acts as a fool. Now, on to other matters of business," Sirius finished in a sarcastically dignified voice.

"Right and that would be…" answered an equally sarcastic Lily.

"Oh goody. You're going to cooperate. I need some advice."

"…On…? I'm not a mind reader you know."

"On how I should ask out this one Hufflepuff. She's one of the Beaters on the house team, and, well, you both say 'no' to a lot of blokes, so I was wondering if you could help me find a way around the 'no' wall."

"Well, what did James say?"

"Pardon?"

"Don't play stupid with me Black."

"He said… it wouldn't work. He said I should go with my usual style."

"Oh, and that is? I'm not one that has been sought after by the renowned Sirius Black."

"Pull her into a broom closet, snog her senseless, and then ask her if she would like to meet up with meat Hogsmeade the next time we went," came Sirius' reply without missing a beat.

"Well… that sounds… like a rather good plan, I guess," answered a rather red Lily. "But I'd let her se whose pulling her into the cupboard before you do. Otherwise Gryffindor may be short one Beater for a while."

"Funny."

"What?"

"That's almost exactly what James said."

Lily got even redder. "Well, I guess great minds think alike."

Wait, since when do _you_ think James has a great mind? Actually, since when do you use great to any extent when talking about James, unless it's to say he is the world's greatest performing balloon on hot air on a stick, or something like that? Especially when you are talking about James Potter!" Sirius could feel a romantic breakthrough about to occur, so he was stretching Lily to her limits of reason.

A cherry red Lily answered indignantly, "Since he became a noteworthy and respectable Head Boy, who not only acts responsible, but has shown how bright he really is! And I can easily use great to describe James! He has a _great_ sense of humor! He is a _great_ quidditch player!"

Sirius began to smirk at the flustered and irate Lily.

"James is _great_ at Transfiguration! He is actually a _great_ person. And guess what? James has the _greatest_ body _and_ eyes _and_ hair of any other guy at Hogwarts!"

Them with a gasp of realization of what she had just said, Lily's hands flew to cover her mouth, which was gaping in shock. Her eyes followed by widening with fear and glanced to the who had heard her confession, because not only had she said those things, but worse, she has said them in front of Sirius Black, James' best mate.

Sirius' face was covered in a hurt expression, but his eyes only showed pure amusement and joy.

"Lily, I'm hurt. Don't I have at least one of the greatest physical or social or academic features at Hogwarts? James really should be given them all. It's rather unfair, you see."

"If you want to that question that you'll like, I suggest asking somebody else to answer it for you," Lily replied honestly and still sarcastically. "Perhaps that Hufflepuff will have better answers for you."

"If she agrees to go to Hogsmeade with me, that better be the case."

"So you're going to do as planned?"

"I guess. Nobody else has a great plan I can use."

"Well, good luck," said Lily as she turned to leave while she still could find her dignity.

"Hey, you don't really think all those things about James, do you?"

She sighed. "I don't know Sirius. I think maybe I do, but…"

"Let me guess, you like him, but you want him to stay the way he is now, so you don't want him to know, but you also sort of _do_ want him to know, because now that you think you like him, you slightly want him to ask you out again so you can finally say yes, right?'

"Ummm, yeah, I guess that's right."

"Thought so," Sirius laughed.

"But Sirius, please don't tell him what I said. I _really_ don't want him to go back to being an arrogant toe rag with an ego the size of Jupiter."

"Lily, honestly, I don't think he was ever really that bad. I think all he really needed was a chance and some hope."

"Than I guess we need an agreement on what can and can't be said then."

"State your proposition, General."

A brief smile then, "You can tell James that either Heather or April, told you that I said that if James keeps acting the he has been, he may yet have a chance with me, but if he changes back, no dice. Your end of the deal is that if you do this, I can personally assure you one date with that Hufflepuff. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Miss Lily, I believe we have ourselves a deal," agreed Sirius as he stuck out his hand.

* * *

**Girls Dorm, 10:26 p.m.**

Lily shook, and the deal was made.

"So I just made a deal with Sirius Black, and you guys are part of it," announced Lily, walking into her dorm later that night.

"About what," Heather nearly shouted. "You always said he was the worst of the lot!"

"Yes, but he is also the easiest of them to use," said April with a smirk.

Lily shuddered slightly. "Yes, thank you April. The deal though, is that he tells James that one of you told him he still had a shot with me, and I help Sirius to get a certain Hufflepuff to date him."

"So you definitely like James Potter then, Lily?"

"I believe so."

"Finally," sighed Heather.

There wasn't time for her to duck from the flying pillow that came a nanosecond later. "Ouch!" was all she could do.

* * *

**Boys Dorm, 10:39 p.m.**

"Well James, I had a very interesting conversation with a particular girl today," Sirius began.

"Let me guess, the Hufflepuff."

"Wrong-o mate."

"Who then?" asked James as he started to become interested.

"Heather." He had chosen to say it was Heather, rather than April because he information was usually a tad more truthful, and April gossiped more.

"Lily's friend? What did she say?" James was now wondering where this would lead.

"Well mate, at long last, your future is looking romantically better."

* * *

AN: Umm, sorry for the wait? I was a little preoccupied with scholar bowl try-outs and the Twolight movie, so hopefully this was at least okay. Big chapter coming up next, so be ready. Maybe by Friday?


	6. Chapter 6

James' jaw dropping in shock, was quickly followed by a shout of glee that nearly deafened Sirius Black.

_I still might have a cha-ance. I still might have a cha-ance_. James' mind was doing a victory dance of its own. In fact, he was happy enough to hug Sirius. So he did.

"Wow, mate. I guess you're a little excited about this, aren't you?" asked Sirius. "Now get off."

"I can't believe it!" James cried as he let go of Sirius. Then he sobered a bit. "Sirius, you don't think this is just a prank, do you?"

"James, if this had been a prank, it wouldn't have been Heather passing the message to me, in private, by herself. That's just not something that girl would do. She's just not that cold hearted of a person."

"True. So should I just go ask Lily out now, or should I continue as I have been?"

"Continue as you have been. Make her _really_ want you. You've been showing her the real you, and that is apparently who she likes. Not the almighty, marauding, quidditch captain face you used to show around her. Keep it real."

"Okay then. Do you think it would be okay if I asked to Hogsmeade the weekend after next?"

"James, you're over-thinking this. Ask her when you feel the time is right. Why are you asking me anyway? You've never needed dating advice before, so why bother now?"

"I don't know Pads. I guess I just really want this to work, and seeing as how you're basically the person in Gryffindor Lily is least likely to date, I figured your advice would be exactly what not to follow."

"Nice. And thanks for that. Besides, I'm sure you don't need to worry about Evans saying 'no'.

It will all work itself out."

"Thanks Padfoot."

"Yup."

"Well, 'night."

* * *

The next day, Sirius began his quest to ask out Kaity Matthews, the Hufflepuff beater. Since it was Saturday, and unusually cheery outside, he figured that he might as well start out there. As he wandered down the corridors, he walked right into the only other person he needed to talk to today.

"Why hello, Lily-bug. Lovely day outside isn't it?" Sirius said nonchalantly as he pulled her off the floor.

"Thank you. And yes, it is. . . Umm, Sirius?"

"Yes Lily?" He figured she could go first. That was the rule anyway.

"I was wondering. . . Did you umm. . . get to talk with James yet about. . . about. . ?" Lily asked as she shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, and back again, clearly anxious to know what James had said in response to this news.

"I certainly did," Sirius answered without giving away the information she wanted so badly.

"Well. . . What did he say?" Her anticipation was easy to see now.

"Not much really," Sirius began, and he saw Lily's face fall, and the hope in her eyes begin to dissipate, so he continued. "It would be more appropriately described as he exploded with glee. He even went as far as to give me a hug. I swear I could almost see his brain cells dancing," Sirius laughed.

"So he might ask me out again?" Lily was openly begging for information now.

"My guess is that by the next Hogsmeade trip, you two will be glued arm in arm wandering all through the village like a couple of lovesick puppies."

"You said that slightly sarcastically. Should I be worried?"

"Only if you, Lily-bug, have not had that possibly needed conversation with a certain Hufflepuff beater named Kaity, by then."

"Sirius, I can assure you that conversation will not be necessary. I happened to overhear her say something at breakfast which would greatly please you," snickered Lily. "In fact, I believe I even heard her say she would be practicing by herself on the Quidditch pitch today, if anyone needed her," she added with a sly smile that Sirius didn't seem to catch.

"Well then, I believe that concludes our matters of business. Thank you Miss Evans. I feel I must go fetch my broom." And with that, the dashing Sirius Black sped off in search of his broom.

_Men who believe themselves in love are quite the clowns of modern age, _Lily mused to herself. _I wonder when James plans on. . . Darn! There I go again, getting lost in my thoughts. And since when do I daydream about James? I wonder-_

"BOO!" shouted a deep voice as two large hands began tickling her ribs mercilessly.

"Ahh!" Lily screamed as she turned to look at the messy haired boy who was now looking at her intensely rather than tickling her. _He looks so sweet right now._

"So where was it I saw my best friend running off to just a moment ago, would you happen to know?" James asked grinningly, flinging his arm around Lily's shoulders. They began walking back down to the lake, where Lily had just come from, but was where James was heading them.

Lily hugged the book she had been reading earlier, which had been hanging by her side, to her chest. In a teasing voice she responded, "I would happen to know. He ran off to go fetch his broom so he could chase after the Hufflepuff he fancies so much."

"Did she really run away from him that fast?" James joked, "Or was there another purpose for him needing his broom in this particular chase?"

"The latter," Lily giggled. "It would seem her plans for the day include several flying exercises, which, I presume, Sirius will now want to help her with."

"Hmmm. . . you seem more informed about his love escapades than I do. What other secrets do you hold, Miss Evans?" James teased.

Lily glanced up to his face and laughed at the cock-eyed expression he was giving her. "I believe you should know most of them by now."

James thought of the information Sirius had disclosed last night for a second, but swiftly returned his attention back to Lily.

"But let me think. . .hmm. Did you know that Heather and Remus grew up on the same street but never met until they came to Hogwarts?"

"Hmm, yes, I believe I did know that," answered James while 'thoughtfully' rubbing his chin.

"Darn, let's try again." Lily replied as she noticed a group of fourth years staring at her and James as they walked past the Great Hall. Her plan was working. "Let's see. Did you know that Peter once asked out April, and she nearly said yes out of pity?"

"Actually, I think I did now that."

"Really?" Lily asked almost bewilderedly.

"Yup. Remember those two weeks in fifth year when Sirius and April dated?"

Lily nodded. "And you kept trying to convince me we should double."

James blushed a little but continued. "Well, it would seem that she told Sirius that little fact one night while they were going out. Sirius was so shocked, he told everyone n the dormitory. It's a good thing Peter was asleep or he would've fallen off his bed."

Lily chuckled at the thought, and the wind carried the sound lithely through the air. They were outside now. James' arms till over Lily's shoulders, walking toward a large, deserted maple tree on the edge of the lake. Of course, now that they were outside, there were also a lot more people looking at them.

"Ignore the others," James muttered to Lily as he felt her tense under his arm. "Live in the moment. Relax." He was pleased when he felt her do so.

They continued walking towards the tree in companionable silence. When they got to the tree, James slid his arm down to Lily's hand and pulled her down to the base of the trunk.

As James leaned his head back against the rough bark and stared at the sky, Lily though about doing the same for a moment, but then decided James' shoulder looked much more comfortable. So instead that was where she let her head rest. She grinned a bit when she felt James' muscles jump a small bit when they felt her do so. Then it was quiet except for the noise of the other students, the lake, the wind, and the birds for a few seconds, the shade covering from the sun's glare.

"Hey, Lily?" James started.

"Yeah, James?" Lily asked with her eyes closed, head still leaning against him.

"I was just wondering….I'm you seem like…..ummm….if I asked you out now, wou-would you go out with me? Maybe Hogsmeade in two weeks?" James finally got out.

Lily's eyes flew open, and she lifted her head just enough to peer into his eyes. On James' face she saw none of the prattish moron she usually saw asking her out. No, rather she saw earnestness covering worry, which covered hope, which covered an even deeper adoration on the face of a truly great young man. And the only focus of his eyes was her own, and her mind was made up.

"James, you've really grown. Now you are exactly the kind of person whose affections I feel I could return." Her face, which before had been stoic, now filled with an easy and vibrant glow, "so yes, I will go out with." A small pause, "James, I would even be your girlfriend if you wished."

The look on his face couldn't be anything but the purest joy. "In this case, that is precisely what I wish."

"Good," said Lily, smile still stuck to her face.

And this time when her head reached James' shoulder, she felt his head meet the top of hers and his hand find hers. Through Lily's smile a sigh escaped, and James felt he couldn't get happier.

* * *

AN: Just so everyone knows, it is still Friday where I live, so I am not a liar. I simply forgot today was Friday. Hope you enjoyed. Happy black friday. Don't forget, the fic day isn't over yet.


End file.
